


Breaking Point

by Secondrate



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies), Death Note RPF, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondrate/pseuds/Secondrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of danger, are they anywhere safe? Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Intro**

_What's the most important thing to Mello? Nothing_ , at least that's what they thought until they found out the existence of a twenty-one year old companion, "Impossible, he doesn't seem to care a lot about who he loses." Pausing for awhile, the man with glasses bit the edge of his pen while tilting his seat back and forth, "He's that firm, how unfortunate." There was another man, the face placed itself on the category of a middle aged person, "Still.. Who's to say we can't give it a shot, Right Rem?" A mumble escaped his lips before this curved into a grin,

* * *

 

  
"We have to take urgent actions,gentlemen." Smith sucked in a breath before sighing out of obvious disappointment, "If this turns out to be a failure, then Ross' syndicate will win, then this company.." There was a slam of a palm against the desk as if he was about to snap but not quiet, "This company will crumble into pieces," His voice cracked out of defeat, "Thus I require your full support. Let's eliminate the cancer manipulating us, The brain!" He exclaimed, somewhat agitated before the meeting ended. Everyone grabbed their suitcases and readied themselves to go home to their families, leaving the heavy mood their boss' just made. It was Smith after all, how else will he end up in his position if his capability isn't enough? The man will never step his foot down, he's firm, and knows how to handle the business deals they make with other people, no matter how threatening and vicious they may appear. Everything was running smoothly, the deliverance of weaponries are a hit to a couple of gangsters and syndicates, It was practically a boom of fortune, but this all had to end when Rod Ross appeared before them. Smith thought he was a moron, well he is, but something.. someone is giving the words that is not easily bent. Words that betrayed them. "Mr. Ross, Business is business. You pay and I'll provide," He flashed a grin but the big bald man in a suit just gave a smirk, "We are guaranteeing you a protection, isn't that enough?" Then there was silence but Ross seemed to muster the words, "There are a lot maniacs out there, maybe they're already there but you're too blind to see." Snickering, He waved a hand before turning his heels to leave, "The offer is always open, sleep on it." Smith thought those remarks are nothing, he didn't bother thinking about it. For what it's worth, it made his sides hurt, "Disgustingly Hilarious."   
His perspective viewed that as a humorous exchange of words, but two weeks after that- There was an effect, somehow, his clients began to leave and transfer, this occurrence happened constantly and they were even held hostage at gunpoint, "We no longer need you." His former clients seemed to uttered this, and there was even some violent backslash. There was a doubt that Rod Ross had something to do with it, that Ross and his members planned this all out. Were they butthurt? Probably. Or maybe this was just another tactic to get him under their commands. The weaponries are now provided to them without the necessity of money, and luckily enough, they could even loan from them in any time.

With enough research and background checks, the company soon figured out that the bald man in flashy suit isn't that smart to have this all settled wisely, this isn't his move. Thus they discovered who really is giving out the ways to get what the team desired- blond, young,and small figured. Who knows what he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> //So this isn't done yet I'm trying to make a build up of it, ugh i sucked


End file.
